


Cartoonz

by Sauou



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauou/pseuds/Sauou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you were fire | with the promise of burning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartoonz

you were fire  
with the promise of burning  
shifting  
through your life like it was  
a phase a

temple of  
your own making.

you were born  
red  
dancing, the fire  
before the wind  
changing for every  
situation  
you made yourself fit.

red.

you were born  
red  
moving like the burning  
flame, consuming  
everything. from one  
light to another.

you laugh first, outside the  
front doors  
just waiting to get in.

-

you move  
with the wind, dodging  
where none have yet gone

there is blood in your teeth  
violence  
in your smile

but you are kind


End file.
